<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by watercourseway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960395">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercourseway/pseuds/watercourseway'>watercourseway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Steamy, spoilers 03x09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercourseway/pseuds/watercourseway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers I guess for Episode 3x09 Asylum. Lex/Clark smut. But also cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open the door to the big living room of the Luthor Mansion. Lex is sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. It’s so good to see him again. In a normal stage of mind.</p><p>“Lex.” He turns around and the moment he sees me a smile appears on his face and he jumps up to approach me.</p><p>“Clark,” he says, while he takes my hand in his. “It’s so good to see you”</p><p>“It’s good to have you back, Lex.” I feel a lump in my throat and try to swallow it, while Lex watches me intently. </p><p>“Did… did your father tell you why this all happened to you?” He smiles sadly. </p><p>He recites what Lionel Luthor told him, and I do my best to control the rage building up inside of me.</p><p>“I can’t remember anything that happened there, so….” I trail off and look to the floor. When I turn around to leave, his voice makes me stop.</p><p>“But there’s one thing I never forget.” I turn around again. I’m afraid that not everything he had found out was erased from his memories.</p><p>“I’ll never forget how important your friendship is to me.” With that we approach each other, as Lex pulls me into a hug. I feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but after a few moments I hug him back. We stand like that for a while, before Lex pulls back and I feel his breath against my ear.</p><p>“I need you, Clark.” My breath catches in my throat and I feel goose bumps form on my skin, his breath tickling my neck. </p><p>His lips strive my cheek ever so lightly and I try to push him away, but my body doesn’t obey my will anymore. He trails kisses from my cheekbone to my ear, and I let out a shuddering breath when he licks my earlobe.</p><p>I knew that our friendship was special. I remember all the glances he gave me, and the way he observed my every movement. There was never anything physical going on between the two of us, but the way he looked at me could drive me insane. </p><p>Lex pulls away just far enough so that he could look into my eyes. I want to speak up, but no words come out. He traces the curves of my lips with his thumb, before he closes the small gap between us and his lips touch mine. <br/>My eyes flutter shut and I give in to the way the kiss makes me feel. I hesitantly kiss back, feeling his tongue as it licks along my bottom lip. I willingly open my mouth. I’ve never felt anything so good. His hand sneaks to my neck and into my hair. He tugs at it lightly, while my hands hold onto his hips. I pull him closer to me, pressing my whole body against his. I can nearly feel his heart beating in his chest. </p><p>After a few minutes we have to pull apart. His face is slightly flushed, and his breath is uneven. I stare into his light blue eyes and can see so many emotions in them. </p><p>That’s the special thing about Lex and me. We only have to look into each other’s eyes and we can tell what the other one is thinking. We don’t need words. We never had to. </p><p>Lex lifts his hands up and he takes off my jacket, which I shed off my shoulders, before it falls onto the floor. He then starts to unbutton my shirt, searching my eyes, asking for permission. I take his hands and unbutton my shirt myself. </p><p>He takes one step backwards and watches me intently, his breathing becoming more and more uneven. As I shed off my shirt and it joins my jacket on the floor, I approach Lex slowly, not taking my eyes off him. He walks backwards until the back of his knee hits the couch. I stop shortly in front of him, his breath tickling my face, before I cup his face in my hands and we kiss again, this time more passionately. His hands travel slowly over my bare chest, until his fingers stop at one of my nipples and he starts to caress it. I let out a low moan and I can feel him smile against my lips.</p><p>I sometimes wondered about our friendship and if it ever was “normal”. I always felt some sort of affection towards him and by the way he was ‘flirting’ with me ever so often, he seemed to feel something equal. But until now, I never thought that I would want this so much. As long as I didn’t think about Lex, I didn’t feel like anything was missing. But now that I found this. </p><p>What is this? Love? </p><p>Now that I’ve found it I can’t imagine going on living without it. I need his touch, this closeness and the wonderful feeling of ‘coming home’. </p><p>Suddenly Lex speaks up, still a bit out of breath.</p><p>“We should go to my room. It’s not really private in here and I don’t know if I want a servant to walk in and see me seducing a minor.” He grins at me suggestively.</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t want that,” I reply with a smug grin.</p><p>We gather our clothes off the floor, before going upstairs to one of Lex’s bedrooms. This room was at least as big as the living room and the sheets and covers of his bed were all made of black and red satin.</p><p>I walk inside and Lex closes the door behind us. I take off my remaining clothes, until I stand in the middle of the room in nothing but my boxers. </p><p>Lex hugs me from behind and trails little kisses from my neck, down to my shoulder blades. His arms snake around my waist and he starts caressing my belly. He leads his hands further down until he reaches the waistband of my boxers, all the while kissing and nibbling some sensitive spots of my neck. </p><p>He bumps his hip against me to push me forward until we reach his bed. I turn around, sit down and crawl backwards onto the bed. Lex crawls on all four and slides between my legs, never breaking eye contact with me. </p><p>He lowers his head and kisses my belly and hipbones. I shudder at the sensation of his actions and let out an annoyed groan when his lips leave my belly. Lex lifts himself up and sits on his knees as he takes off his black turtleneck. </p><p>I follow his hands with my eyes as they reach to the zipper of his black pants. He opens it slowly, teasing me, his eyes never leaving mine.</p><p>I feel my erection grow and lick my lips when he finally pulls his trousers down and over his slender legs, to throw them on the floor. </p><p>I admire his body, his ivory skin, the slender hips and muscular stomach. He looks perfect. He then gets up from the bed and I watch him with anticipation. </p><p>He hooks his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down ever so slowly. I’m breathing heavily by now and he casts me a wicked smile before he climbs back onto the bed and sits down between my legs again. He leans down to give me a quick kiss and I stroke one hand over his bald head. </p><p>When he pulls back he tugs on my boxers and I lift my hips so he can pull them down my legs. He throws them on the pile of the rest of our clothes, before his eyes travel over my body. He then leans over to the nightstand and takes a tube out of the drawer. He lays it next to him on the bed, before he leans down and licks the head of my erection. </p><p>I gasp at the feeling and throw my head back, as he takes my length fully into his mouth. His head starts to move slowly and I take in one sharp breath. </p><p>When he stops I let out a groan and look up at him. He takes the tube and squeezes some of the lubricant onto his fingers, before he enters and moves his finger in and out. </p><p>I hold onto the bed sheets when he enters a second finger, stretching me. When he pulls out he takes the tube once again, squeezes some more onto his hand and coats his own erection. He then spreads my legs wider, lifts them onto his shoulders and positions himself in front of me.</p><p>“You ready?” He whispers caringly. I just nod. “I don’t wanna hurt you, Clark. You have to trust me.” </p><p>And I do. I trust Lex. </p><p>He enters me, slowly and carefully, and I have to clench my teeth at this new experience. </p><p>“Open your eyes,” I hear him whisper as he takes up a steady rhythm to move in and out of me. I open my eyes and look at him. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss. </p><p>I try to focus on his eyes as his pace fastens and he starts moaning. He hits a special spot and I nearly scream his name and beg him to do it again. He speeds up and hits that one spot over and over again. By  now his eyes are closed and his mouth partly open. Some sweat drops tickle down the side of his face. </p><p>I close my eyes too and give in to the sensation. After some more thrusts he lets out a loud groan and I feel him come inside of me. That feeling causes me to reach my own climax and I come. <br/>He pulls out of me and slumps down onto my chest, trying to catch his breath. I leave my eyes closed and enjoy the feeling of his weight on top of me, while I try to regain my breathing. </p><p>After a while he rolls off and lies down next to me. He lays one arm over my chest and I open my eyes to look at him. </p><p>He looks exhausted and I kiss the top of his head. A content smile plays on his lips and he nudges the side of my neck with his nose, before his lips move to my ear. </p><p>“I think I love you, Clark.” I smile broadly and pull Lex closer to me. </p><p>I feel the urge to protect him, no matter what. I trust him and he trusts me. There’s nothing that could come between us and there never will be. </p><p>In that moment I made a decision. I want to know everything about the man lying in my arms. And he has the right to know everything about me.</p><p>“Lex. There’s something I want to tell you.” He looks up and nods.</p><p>“What is it, Clark?” I take a deep breath.</p><p>“It’s about me. My secret. I don’t want to keep the truth from you anymore…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>